Eazy-er Said Than Dunn
|image = Eazy_e_art3.jpg |size = 250px |game = GTA: San Andreas |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Eazy-E |year = 1988 |genre = West Coast Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap }} is a song performed by Eazy-E featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Dre :Yo man I don't think they heard you :Why don't you tell 'em what ya name is :Eazy-E :My name is Eazy yeah this is true :Keepin' your attention is what I'm gonna do :Hardcore yo I could never be soft :Askin' me my defin' they say the boy goes off :Fillin' up my memo with the touch of my rhyme :Suckaz stayin' with me cause they know the time :Quiet on the set because I'm about to begin :And if you didn't hear me boy I'll tell you again :My name is Eazy or just call me E :But It doesn't really matter to me :Cause I'm the same person :Whether serious or rehearsin' :I just gotta keep cursin' :This is for the radio so I better chill :They won't play it if I co get ill :But I'm like that and thats an actually fact :Because the street is where my heart is at :Yo I don't do dope but I'm dope not a dope :But I'm doper than anybody who tries to cope :If the rhyme I'm displayin' :And the beat that's playin' :Yo you could try all day :And you still won't match up with the Ruthless P.O.W :Cause Eazy's doin it Compton style :Thats the city and you say you could get some :Yo it's Eazy-er Said Than Dunn :Hook :Wooooooo! :Wooooooo! :Eazy-E :Now it's easy for me to get my point across :So listen up close if ya don't ya might get lost :I'm not a role model or a Dr. Seuss yo I'm a gangsta :And I'm about to get stupid :I guess its time for the trauma :With the E-A-Z-Y-E comma now that's drama :So pay attention by the way I must mention :I'm comin' off hard in the third dimension :With the glare :But you don't need no glasses to stare :It'll probably take you in and it's just like your there :With the E on the gangsta tip :So if you think I'm a flip or slip don't even trip :Cause I'm a destroyer :My homie Dre is a doctor not a lawyer ;Dope MC employer on Ruthless and that's my label :To get the money, the women, and co bust the fat cable's :Boy, master rhymers of toys :I mean straight while ya suckin' with the girls enjoy :You must be sick or ya lonely :How ya gonna diss me if ya don't even know me :(Eazy - E: Yo Ren) :(M.C. Ren: What sup) :Get the gat show 'em where it's at :And that's just the sound :And next time I'm peelin' ya cap :To let ya know where I'm comin' from :Eazy said it and it shall Be Dunn :Hook :Wooooooo! :Wooooooo! :Eazy-E :Radio jams are the part of the cycle :Eazy-er said than Dunn yeah that's the title :Rubbin' the lady's only the fly ones ya know :(M.C. Ren: but what if she's ugly) :Eazy come Eazy go :Don't ask to battle me home boy what's that :You wanna battle me boy ya better be strapped :Cause where I'm from it ain't all about that playin' :shots* :Now that's what I'm sayin' :Sevy thought that I was born in '73 :Now everybody want's to know the A-G-E :Girls on the tip fellaz too it seemed :Had everybody thinkin' I was only 15 :The fellaz would annoy me :The ladyz would adore me :And what was I to do :I wishin' nothin' lady's do :Cause the ladyz I luv 'em :Nice and then soft :I hate male groupies so just step the hell off :I'm the real Eazy cause others be fakin' :Tryin' to game fame off the name I'm makin' :Sayin' on your records you could get some :Yo home boy its Eazy-er Said Than Dunn :Hook :Wooooooo! :Wooooooo! Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs